


Smoke and Mirror

by misura



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Seishirou took a drag, his lips in the exact same place where Subaru's had been. He looked, Subaru thought, stupidly sexy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GomonMikado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomonMikado/gifts).



Subaru wasn't entirely sure why he'd taken up smoking until he'd stepped outside for a quick smoke only to have his cigarette plucked from his fingers by someone he hadn't even realized was there until that moment.

"Really, Subaru-kun, hasn't anyone ever told you smoking will kill you?"

Seishirou took a drag, his lips in the exact same place where Subaru's had been. He looked, Subaru thought, stupidly sexy. "And you won't?"

"Not today, at least." Seishirou took another drag. "Not tomorrow either, probably."

"In that case: what are you doing here?" It was a little frightening to realize he still had feelings, and that most of them were about Seishirou. Some of them didn't even involve wanting to tear his heart out.

Given recent and not so recent events, Subaru had honestly thought he'd been done with all that, done with caring about the endless stream of clients and their problems and their fears and worries, done with staring at Seishirou's hands and lips and the way he moved.

"You even got my favorite brand." Seishirou blew some smoke at him. "How very thoughtful you are, Subaru-kun. Honestly, I've no idea what I've done to deserve such dedication."

"Liar."

"Well, yes, _that_ , obviously," Seishirou said. "Still, I don't think getting you to buy me cigarettes was the goal there. Contrary to what you might think, I'm not actually opposed to doing things the easy way, without killing people."

"You mean you could buy your own cigarettes."

"And do, generally." Seishirou smiled and gestured with his (or rather: Subaru's) cigarette. "This was merely a happy coincidence. An opportunity that was too good to pass up."

"Money must be tight if you're reduced to mooching cigarettes off random people now."

"Hardly random people. Besides, I do feel I'm entitled to express some concern about your health."

"I don't," Subaru said. He considered taking another cigarette out of the pack.

Seishirou shrugged. "I'll be in room 508 of the Tokyo Central Hotel later tonight. Say, around nine? And don't worry, I promise there will be no dead bodies this time around. Although there might be dinner. You look like you've lost some weight recently."

"Don't bother ordering any food. I'm not going to be there."

"Still so very considerate."

Subaru scowled.

"I'll make sure it's all vegetarian," Seishirou said. "And maybe some ice cream for dessert."


End file.
